


Nothing good happens after 3am

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Football - Fandom, Hotel - Fandom, Sports - Fandom, aussie rules football - Fandom, hub life, nathan buckley - Fandom, sleep walks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Bucks goes for a late night stroll around the hotel when he can't sleep
Kudos: 1





	Nothing good happens after 3am

Nathan Buckley tossed and turned in his hotel bed, desperately trying to get comfortable and stop thinking about last night's game. Another loss. He hated losses. There weren't many in his whole football career, but he hated the few that happened. Bucks sat up in bed, knowing that sleep would be futile. He swung his legs out of bed and decided to take a walk. He glanced down at his space cowboy pyjamas and grabbed his dressing gown, pulling it on and tying it up nice and tight. Can't be too careful who's lurking in the corridors of a fancy hotel in Surfers Paradise.

Bucks padded quietly down a hotel corridor, noticing the artwork on the walls and choosing directions at random as to where to go. It was all quiet. Mostly. He passed by one room where he heard distant shouting like "DIE DIE DIE!" and "YES I WON, TAKE THAT JAMIE". It sounded like Jaidyn Stephenson's voice. What was he doing awake at this hour? Playing video games? Bucks shook his head, chuckling quietly, not wanting to think too much about his players' nightly habits. It could be worse.  
As Bucks rounded another corner and passed by a bank of elevators, he heard more noises from another room. The voice sounded like Jeremy Howe's and was more like quiet cheering at a cricket match. Oh right, of course, Australia were playing some T20 in England at 3 o'clock in the morning. Bucks shook his head at the absurdity of watching cricket at this hour but he hoped Australia were winning. Going from the excitement as he lent his ear against Jeremy's door, Australia were doing very well. Bucks smiled in relief.

After another few minutes walk down several hallways, Bucks found himself at the communal showers. He usually never went in because it was so crowded with the players but it seemed quiet so Bucks padded his way in. All the showers were empty so Bucks stripped off and hopped into a shower. As the water hit his body, his mind cleared of all his problems and he relaxed. Things will be okay. "Losses happen and we'll bounce back," Bucks thought, turning off the water and drying himself with a fresh towel on the rack. He put his pyjamas and dressing gown back on and decided to head back to his room.

Bucks knew a shortcut to his room but decided to take a detour past Jeremy Howe's room to listen for any signs of the cricket. As he passed Jeremy's door, he thought he might've heard a few swear words, the word "typical" and maybe a "should've picked Matt" but he couldn't be sure. Shrugging, Bucks made his way back to his own room, a spring in his step. It was September, the best month of all.


End file.
